Star Trek: Federation Installation Nine, Episode 19 Here Kitty
by Captain of the Hanford
Summary: Someone has lost a kitty!


Here Kitty Kitty!

"I could have sworn that meteorite I saw last night came down somewhere around here!", the Old Man says to himself as he searches the thick forest around him. Checking with the few land marks again he silently curses, and says, with a groan, "No, a few more miles to the east it looks like."

He is all alone on this world, as far as he knows and had been for . . . What DID Mother call them? Oh yes, YEARS! As he hikes through the thick under growth, he tries to remember pieces of those years. His first memories were of a happy, warm, bright, inside place where he, his Mother, Kitty and a man his Mother had told him was his Father lived. He remembered it as a magical place, having a hard time sorting his impressions from memories. There was no hunger, thirst, hot or cold there. Anything you wanted you could have without having to work, hunt or make it! AND Mother had told him this wonderful place was sailing from star to star! Then came the bad time! Flashes of bright light and loud booms like thunder that shook everything is what he remembers most. He also remembers something falling on him, pain and then blackness. His next memory was of him and his Mother. They were in a dark, cramped room with some other people. Everyone was scared and many like his Mother were crying. His arm hurt and he wanted his Kitty! Mother gave him something she said would make everything better. His next clear memory was of the forest. His Mother and four other old people were there too. His Mother told him that this would be their new home, he thought how sad she looked as she said those words.

The Old Man is so caught up in remembering that he almost falls into the beginnings of a ditch gouged out of the forest's floor. There are broken trees everywhere and the ditch stretches out in front of him for a mile or more. At the other end he can just make out an object but it does NOT look like a meteorite!

He makes his way carefully along the edge of the ditch. Trying not to stumble on the soft earth the object had dug up. As he gets nearer the object he begins to realize things. First the object is NO meteor! It is mostly smooth and mostly shinny white. It kind of looks like it is made from the same material the building he and his mother lived in when they came to the forest was made from and it is not much bigger. As he finally gets along side of the thing, he sees there are markings on it, WORDS his Mother had called them. Trying to remember a skill he has not used in years, the Old Man reads, out loud, "Un Ited Feder Ation of Plan Its." Studying the thing more closely he thinks it looks something like a Sky Creature. It has short, stubby wings attached to a large body and the body has both a pointy and flat end. The right side of the Thing has been torn open, starting about midway between the two ends but no guts are leaking out. As he looks into the hole, his eyes grow wide and he yells, "KITTY!" The Thing was eating a Black Kitty when it fell from the sky! He hurries to where the Kitty lies entangled in the Thing's body, hoping it isn't already dead!

The Old Man tries to pull the Kitty out of the Thing but finds it has wrapped tendrils around the Kitty's body. Pulling out his knife, the Old Man cuts the Kitty free, pulls it out and gently lays it on the ground as he does, he feels the Kitty's sides moving in and out indicating it is alive.

It is growing dark and it is a long walk back to the Camp. The Kitty is in no condition to follow him there so the Old Man knows he will have to carry it. Before leaving the Thing, he takes another look inside to see if there are any more Kittys being eaten. He sees none but he does see a pack with a mark he recognizes. It is a mark just like the one on the arrow shaped badge his Mother always wore.

The Kitty is bigger and the Old Man is older than the Before Kitty so it takes quite a while to get it back to the Camp but with a few rest stops he does just as the sun disappears from the sky. He takes the Kitty into the house, puts it onto his bed and begins to examine it. Someone has dressed it, in both a shirt and pair of pants. Leading the Old Man to wonder if it was someone's pet although it has no collar. There is blood oozing from a cut on the right side of Kitty's head. the Old Man needs remove the kitty's clothes to check to see how badly it is hurt but not wanting to destroy them he tries to gently removes them. As he raises the Kitty's front legs up to remove the shirt he feels a broken bone in it's right front leg. As he continues his examination, he finds three broken ribs on right side. The Kitty is having trouble breathing and the Old Man fears they might have punctured the Kitty's lung. He slides off the Kitty's pants to check its lower body for injury and in doing so discovers the Kitty is a male this time. Looking at Kitty's left ear, the Old Man sees it is un-clipped indicating Kitty has not been neutered. There are no visible new injures but considering severity of the others, the Old Man wonders if it wouldn't be more humane to put him "to sleep". He decides to try and help the Kitty first, putting him "to sleep" could always be a backup plan. He does his best to treat the Kitty, remembering all the things his Mother taught him about what she called First Aid. He splints the Kitty's leg and wraps a bandage around his ribs to keep them from moving. Finally he carefully cleans and bandages the cut on Kitty's head. With the Kitty sleeping, the Old Man gets himself some food and makes the Camp ready for the night. Kitty is still sleeping as he gets ready for sleep. Just before he lays down on the deck to sleep, the Old Man rubs the Kitty's soft belly fur and smiles.

"Where IS D'Sefet-Commander?", Security-Chief asks Jacobs as she steps off the Transporter Pad in FI-9's Control Center. Having literally arrived just moments ago on the Bastet she responds, "WHAT are you HOWLING about Security-Chief?" "D'Sefet-Commander! Where IS he?", Security-Chief reasks. "He hasn't arrived yet?", Jacobs questions, "He left Star Base 95 almost twelve hours BEFORE we did!" "NO he has NOT arrived AND there has been NO communications from him either!", Security-Chief answers, "What was this madness anyway? Why did he decide to fly a Federation Fighter back here instead of returning on the Bastet?" "Sef IS a pilot and to keep his wings he has to demonstrate his flying skills periodically.", Jacobs explains, "Have you contacted Star Base 95?" "YES! Of Course! Jacobs-Lieutenant Commander. I informed them of the problem and asked them to search their Star System and surrounding space for signs of him. I am waiting to hear back form them now!", Security-Chief answers sounding more than a bit incensed. "I'll get the Bastet ready to go look for Sef along the route his flight plan indicated. What a time for Gerve to be off station on leave!", Jacobs says, then remembering another rescue mission, "Unless you want to take command of the Bastet." Security-Chief ALSO remembers and with his fur flattening indicating worry he answers, "No I will take charge of the station.", then adds, "Take Sarrah with you, she might be of some help."

Jacobs doesn't understand Security-Chief's suggestion but goes to find Sarrah. Instead Sarrah finds her. The second Jacobs steps off the Lift on the Bazar Level, Sarrah, with a Medical Pack slung over her shoulder, runs up to her, grabs her arm, pulls her toward the Transporters and says, "My Lord D'Sefet-Commander IS hurt! WE GO MeeAHH' (Now or Quickly)." Although she doesn't understand what Sarrah is talking about, Jacobs lets Sarrah have her way and soon both females are on their way to the Bastet.

The Kitty is still sleeping when the Old Man wakes up the next morning. After making sure he is still alive, the Old Man gets himself something to eat. As he eats he wonders if this Kitty can catch Mickies like Mama Tiger or if he will have to catch them for him. He also remembers how lonely and quiet it was after his Mother died and how happy he was when he found Mama Tiger. He remembers the long, cold , lonely nights made better cuddling in her long, soft, warm fur and even though she did not speak, much, the sound of her roars, growls and hisses was music to his ears. It had been SO Lonely and Quiet since he had been forced to put her to Sleep after that fight with the Howller. She had saved his life but he could not save her! The Old Man hoped it would be different with the Black Kitty. Hearing a noise, the Old Man looks to see Kitty moving. Concerned he will hurt himself, the Old Man hurries to the bed. "Easy Kitty.", he softly says, comforting him by petting him between the ears. "Be still! Everything is ok." For a moment their eyes meet and the Old Man can feel the pain in the Kitty's large, deep orange/Golden colored "cat" eyes. Then Kitty gives out a little noise that sounds like a Human asking for help then closes his eyes and goes back to sleep. The Old Man hates to leave the Kitty alone but there ARE chores to do so hoping he does not wake back up until he gets back, the Old Man heads off to work.

Jacobs sits in the Captain's Chair on board the Bastet impatiently waiting for Security-Chief to hear from Star Base 95. The only one MORE impatient IS Sarrah! She is pacing the Bridge like a caged Tiger! Every once and a while she will stop, let out a growl or a hiss then resume pacing. Finally Security-Chief calls and informs them that Searchers from Star Base 95 report no sign of D'Sefet-Commander in their sector. While she waited Jacobs reviewed Sef's planned route and considered the most likely place to begin her search. After she hears Security-Chief's report, she orders the helm to set course for that area at Warp 6. As they depart, Sarrah takes the Doctor's Position on the Bridge, standing just behind the Captain's Chair.

The Old Man hurries through his chores and returns to Camp as fast as he can. When he arrives he looks toward the house and sees that the Kitty is gone! Panic sets in as he remembers how Kittys like to go off and hide when they think they are dying! "Here KITTY, KITTY!", he calls as he begins searching the Camp, hoping he is not to late! A rustling sound reaches his ears, he follows it and finds Kitty trying to get to the Water Container. "Here Kitty, let me help you!", the Old Man calls out as he hurries to the Kitty's side. Filling a cup with water, he gently gathers Kitty in his arms and lifts the cup to the Kitty's mouth. Kitty drinks long, stops to breathe and then drinks more, almost emptying the cup. "Enough?", the Old Man asks, he thinks he sees the Kitty nod. "Then lets get you back to bed!", he continues as he carefully picks Kitty up. Gently laying Kitty back down on the bed and petting him between the ears, the Old Man scolds, "If you want something ask me! You will hurt yourself more if you move around!" He does NOT expect an answer, he knows Kittys can't talk but when the Kitty replies, "Thank you I will.", the Old Man almost faints! The Old Man stares at the Black Furred Kitty with an open mouth. Did he just hear what he thinks he had? Kittys CAN'T talk, CAN THEY! Mama Tiger never really talked, although she would sometimes growl or hiss in a certain way or rub his face with hers in response to him speaking. Is he becoming "SILLY" like his mother did just before she died? Talking to people that were not there and doing other strange things! He ALWAYS feared he would become like her! Bending down, over the Kitty, the Old Man gently puts his hands on either side of Kitty's head, being careful about his head wound. He looks into the Kitty's golden eyes and sees the intelligence there BUT to talk! Ever since his Mother died the Old Man has missed the sound of someone else's voice! He has dreamed about someone to talk with! HE even imagined never hearing another voice must be what Hell would be like. A thousand questions flood his mind but one goes to the front of the line as he remembers the clothes the Kitty was wearing and the question of an owner so the Old Man slowly, carefully asks, "Do you have a name Kitty?" He watches as the Kitty opens his mouth and says, "I am Commanderrr D'Sefet." The Old Man's body begins to shake, his eyes filling with tears. He puts his head on the Kitty's . . . Commander D'Sefet's soft, warm belly fur and begins to sob. He feels Commander D'Sefet's paw begin to stroke his head in a comforting, petting-like manner.

Reaching the area Jacobs chose to begin the search, she orders scanning to begin. Sarrah has been in Sick Bay making sure it was ready. Jacobs hears the doors swish open and sees Sarrah walk up close to the View Screen. She stares past it, deep into space for a few moments and then spins around and says, "My Lord D'Sefet-Commander IS NOT here! WE GO!" Jacobs can't believe her ears! "Sarrah! We just arrived! Give the scans a chance eh!" Sarrah rushes to Jacobs, grabs her by the shoulders and pleads, "He is NOT here! He is HURT! WE NEED TO FIND HIM!" Seeing the shocked and questioning looks from the Bridge Crew, Jacobs takes Sarrah's hand and leads her into the Turbo Lift. After the doors close she begins, "Sarrah! I know you are not familiar with Starfleet or its protocols BUT you are NOT a Starfleet Officer! YOU CAN'T give orders to the crew!", adding, jokingly, "Besides, as the Captain, it makes me look bad eh!" "Sef is NOT HERE!", Sarrah pleads, "HE is HURT! I NEED TO FIND HIM!" "I'm worried about him too but how DO you know Sef isn't here?", Jacobs questions. "I . . . I feel him!", is the cryptic answer Sarrah gives, "I KNOW THINGS Cleopatra!" Jacobs, shocked at Sarrah using her first name looks deep into her friend's Cat's eyes. She loves and trusts her Kzinti Sister and knows she loves Sef even more than she does. She steps toward the Turbo Lift's doors, they open and Jacobs orders, "Make ready to get underway, Helm plot a course for the next search area!" Sarrah looking a little relaxed, rubs her chin across Jacobs right shoulder in a "Thank You" gesture.

The Old Man opens his eyes, he is cuddling with Kitty, or is it Commander D'Sefet?! His head is still resting on his soft, warm belly fur. Was he dreaming? IS he going Silly? DID the Kitty REALLY speak? He lifts his head from the Kitty's belly and sees him regarding him with those beautiful, intelligent, deep orange/Golden colored cat's eyes. "Commander D'Sefet?", he asks, praying for an answer. "You can call me Sef.", the Kitty answers, "And you are?" The Old Man is giddy, FINALLY someone to talk with and he asks questions! Questions? He asked who am I! The Old Man searches his memory in panic. Finally he remembers his Mother's voice calling to him. "My name is . . . Bobby.", he answers, also remembering he asks, "Are you hungry Kit . . . Sef?" "Yesss! Asss matterrr of fact I am!", Sef answers. Bobby goes and gets what he has gathered for tonight's meal. Seeing what there is and remembering what Mama Tiger like to eat, he apologizes, "I'm sorry Sef, I didn't want to get to far from Camp today so I wasn't able to catch any Swimmers or Mickeys for meat. About all I have are plant parts." "That fine Bobby, I like plant parts to!", Sef answers, "Also where isss my uniform? There ISss draft in here!" Uniform, Bobby repeats to himself then, THAT WAS what Mother called the clothes SHE WORE! "They're right over there Sef.", he answers pointing to indicate their location. Sef makes a move to get up, seeing it, Bobby says,"Lay still Sef, I'll get them for you!" "No, thank you Bobby.", Sef answers, "I need to move around a little!" By now Sef has inventoried his injuries and made note of Bobby's attempt to treat them, even so, the pain of his broken ribs catches him by surprise as he rises. Sef retrieves his clothes and sits back down on the bed to put on the pants and says, "I might need little help with ssshirt in few momentsss." Putting the plant parts on to boil, Bobby goes and helps Sef finish dressing. It is ONLY then he notices the arrow shaped badge attached to Sef's shirt. It looks a lot like his Mother's badge! Bobby wonders if it is just a coincidence or not!

All through the meal Bobby aches to begin asking Sef the thousands of questions in his mind but his Mother has always said not to talk while eating so Sef and he eat in silence. However he is happy to see Sef is actually enjoying the plants.

After the meal, as Bobby is cleaning up it is Sef that has questions, "Isss my ssship very farrr from here Bobby?" "Ship? What is that Sef?", Bobby asks. "The vessel you must have found me in orrr nearrr.", Sef answers. "I found you inside a Thing that looked like a Sky Creature Sef. It had eaten you before it fell and split open! I had to cut you out of it!", Bobby explains. "No Bobby, that was my ssship! I was on way from Star Base 95 tooo . . .", is all Sef can get out before Bobby races to him and asks, "Star Base! You mean that Thing could sail from star to star?!" "Yesss.", Sef answers. They continue talking, Bobby tells Sef the Thing is about an hour's walk away. Although he knows he is in no condition to walk that far, he gets Bobby to promise to take him there in the morning. Sef hopes there is enough power left in the fighter to send a SOS. He also hopes he can retrieve his Phaser and Tricorder. Before they turn in for the night Bobby shows Sef the only item his mother was able to take from their . . . SHIP? She said it was a Hologram of His Father, Her and Him when he was little. Sef looks at it and is surprised to see two Starfleet officers proudly holding their new born baby. The date on the Hologram tells Sef Bobby's age. The Star Date indicates Bobby is over ninety years old!

Ship's Log, U.S.S. Bastet, Lieutenant Commander Jacobs commanding. With Sarrah's help we have searched almost all of the areas I had intended to search in record time. Only one problem, NO SIGN OF SEF! After Sarrah "Scans" these last areas, I don't know what to do, I'm out of ideas.

As she had done before, soon after the Bastet enters the area, Sarrah goes to the View Screen and stares at it and as before, she turn to Jacobs and proclaims, "He is NOT HERE!" But this time something is different. Sarrah turns back toward the screen, again staring intently at it for a long time. Then she slowly, cautiously raises her arm and extends a clawed finger toward the screen. "THERE! My Lord D'Sefet-Commander is THERE!" The entire Bridge Crew joins Jacobs in straining to see where Sarrah is pointing. "Where Sarrah?", Jacobs questions. Sarrah steps closer to the screen and stretches to point to a star in the extreme upper right edge, "There! My Lord D'Sefet-Commander is on one of the worlds that dance around this star! AND, HE IS ALIVE!" "Get a fix on that star Helmsman!", Jacobs orders. "Got it Commander but . . . ", the Helmsman begins. "BUT What?", Jacobs asks fearing the worst. "But the star IS at least Sixty Light Years off of the Commander's planned course.", the Crewman reports. "Display the information we have on it!", Jacobs commands still slightly skeptical of Sarrah's "Knowing Things". The charts has little information on the star or it's system. A long range probe was sent in over a hundred years ago and found a medium sized, yellow star with two Class M planet in orbit around it. Neither planet was reported to have sentient life forms. Trusting Sarrah and having little else to go on Jacobs orders, "Helm, plot a course and go!"

As Bobby fixes breakfast early the next morning, he question Sef about EVERYTHING he has ever wondered about and Sef tries to answer in a way Bobby can understand. Sef realizes Bobby was just a weanling, what Humans call a toddler when he came to this planet. From his stories, Sef pieces together what must have happened. When they get back to FI-9 he can use the names on the Hologram to fill in the blanks. Bobby also tells Sef about Mama Tiger, his "Before" Kitty and what happened to her. Reading between the lines Sef realizes she WAS a Kzinrret! He wonders how she might have gotten here. After breakfast, with Bobby leading the way, they head for Sef's ship.

It is a LONG walk for Sef with his injuries but eventually they do reach the crash site. Sef, left hand on hip, right cradled in a sling, stands near the place where Bobby almost fell into the ditch the fighter dug as it crashed and remembers the old adage, "Any landing you can walk away from IS a GOOD landing". Continuing on to the wreck, Sef realizes how lucky he was to EVEN be carried away from here ALIVE! Sef finds his Phaser and Tricorder in the wrecked cockpit and uses it to scan the Fighter. Its readings have bad news. There is no power to transmit a distress signal and the Emergency Ident Transmitter is NOT operating either. Looking at the mess Sef doubts even Jacobs could do anything with it. Bobby joins Sef beside the Fighter and asks, "This Thing flew from star to star?" "That correct Bobby.", Sef answers. "Can you fix it Sef?", Bobby wonders. "No, thisss ssship hasss visited herr last ssstar.", Sef pronounces. "To bad.", Bobby says sadly, "I would have liked to have visited a star." "You will get that chance.", Sef says, then seeing the questioning look on Bobby's face explains, "My Crew will be looking forrr me, they will find me!"

Sef knows there is little he can do here, he has his equipment so he suggests they return to Camp. Bobby nods and takes the lead. Sef begins to follow when . . . "Bastet to Commander D'Sefet, do you read us?" Bobby, responding to the strange voice spins around in time to see Sef tap the badge on his shirt and say, "D'Sefet here. It good to hearrr from you." Bobby hears a different voice say, "We are about a minute from entering orbit. Sarrah and I will beam down when we are in range." "We are looking forward to yourrr visit, D'Sefet out.", Sef responds.

A few moments later Bobby hears a strange noise, turns in its direction and looks to see two columns of blue light appearing a few feet away. Then he sees the forms of two creatures begin to appear in the light. The blue light dims and disappears and in its place stand two women! One is wearing a Uniform like Sef's and the other, Bobby blinks and rubs his eyes. The other looks like Mama Tiger!

The one dressed like Sef calls out, "Commander!" and Mama Tiger yells, "My Lord" as they rush up to where Sef is standing.

Jacobs throws her arms around Sef and begins to hug him. Feeling Sef wince she realizes her mistake, releases her hold on him and says, "Sorry eh!" At the same time Sarrah is scanning Sef with her Tricorder and warns Jacobs, "Careful Jacobs-Lieutenant Commander! My Lord D'Sefet-Commander has three broken ribs and a bruised lung as well as a broken arm!" "I thought you once told me Cats ALWAYS land on their feet Commander!", Jacobs jokes as she turns her attention to the wreck of the Fighter. "I AM on my feet Jacobsss! I landed just little hard isss all!", Sef jokingly replies adding, "You need examine Fighterrr it lost powerrr in flight!" Jacobs nods and adds, "And you were Sixty Light Years off course too! I'll get on it right away!" Sixty Light Years! Sef repeats in his mind. His navigation skills might be a little rusty but NOT THAT RUSTY! Not a particularly religious Caitian, Sef DOES wonder if the Masters had guided him to this forgotten planet and it's sole prisoner, Bobby. BOBBY! In all the happiness of seeing Sarrah and Jacobs, Sef had forgotten him!

Sef looks to see Bobby standing a few feet away, a visage of confusion on his face. "Bobby!", Sef calls, "Come here! I want to introduce you to my crew!" Bobby hurries to the group and Sef begins, "Bobby thisss isss Lieutenant Commander Jacobsss my Chief Engineerrr and thisss isss . . ." "Mama TIGER!", Bobby yells putting his arms around Sarrah. Sarrah stiffens in Bobby's grasp but remains calm. As Sef carefully loosens Bobby's grip, he says, "No Bobby. Thisss isss Sarrah. She probally looks like yourrr Mama Tigerrr because, way you describe herrr, I think ssshe wasss Kzinrret to." "I'm sorry Sarrah.", Bobby says, a downcast look on his face, "I know Mama Tiger is dead, I had to put her to sleep! Its just that I miss her so much!" "I understand Bobby.", Sarrah says gently and then does something that surprises both Jacobs and Sef. She reaches her arms out and pulls Bobby to her in a soft embrace. After a moment Sarrah releases Bobby and says, "I need to get you to the Bastet My Lord so I can treat your injuries." "AND I need to find out why this piece of junk ended up here!", Jacobs adds as she contacts the Bastet and orders her Engineering Team to beam down.

Jacobs begins her inspection of the Fighter and Sarrah takes Sef's hand and leads him clear of the wreckage. "Come here Bobby!", Sef invites, "I want to ssshow you MY otherrr ssship!" "MY SHIP!', Jacobs corrects. Bobby sprints to where Sef and Sarrah are standing. Sarrah taps the badge on her chest and says, "Sarrah to Bastet, three to beam directly to Sick Bay." Bobby feels something strange happening, the forest is becoming fuzzy and there is that strange noise again, closer this time. The forest disappears and in its place Bobby finds himself standing in a large, bright room with a lot of beds in it. Bobby sees Sarrah lead Sef to one of the beds, Sef lies down and a flat thing above the bed lights up. Bobby is to frightened to move until Sef calls, "Come here Bobby! Welcome to Bastet!" Bobby watches as Sarrah waves little shiny, box things over Sef, the most interesting was the one she used to make the cut on Sef's head disappear. After Sarrah is through with Sef, she asks Bobby to lie down. Although scared, he does and she waves some of the same box things over him. Then she reports to Sef, "He is in very good condition for his age My Lord." "Good!", Sef says then as he helps Bobby get out of the bed, "Come on. I have something you will want to sssee!"

Bobby follows Sef and Sarrah out a wall that slides open and through winding passages that remind him of the caves he once explored when he was younger, although MUCH brighter. Another wall opens and they step into a small room. Sef, apparently talking to himself says, "Bridge" and Bobby hears a strange sound and lights coming from the walls. Soon both sound and lights stop and the wall opens again. What Bobby sees is beyond ANYTHING he has EVER dared imagine! There is a BIG, bright, circular room with lots of people wearing the same kind of uniform as Sef , in it. Most are sitting in front of boxes that they occasionally poke at. One female stands as they enter and yells, "Captain on the Bridge!" Sef replies, "At ease." and she sits back down. BUT it is what is hanging on the wall everyone is facing that really shocks Bobby the most! It looks like a picture, a picture of a ball painted with swirls of green, blue, brown and white! He walks the raised path that leads to it so he can get a better look! One of the people that had stayed with his mother and he after they got to their new home spent his spare time gathering material and making small pictures like this but his were not anywhere near as big or beautiful! Bobby looks closer, the white swirls seem to be moving! "Sef?", he calls pointing to the picture. "That YOURrr home Bobby!", Sef says, to prove it he orders, "Mmmagnify so we can sssee crash sssite." Bobby watches as the picture changes, until it shows the forest, the ditch, the thing and people moving around it. Over the next hour Sef shows Bobby wonder after wonder.

The last stop in the tour is another big room, this time filled with tables and chairs. Sef calls it a Mess Hall. "Hungry Bobby?", Sef asks. "Yes Sef but there is no food in here and no place to catch any!" With a twitch of his tail Sef steps over to a machine on the wall and says, "You were kind enough to ssshare yourrr Plant Partsss with me, ssso let me ssshare one of my favorite meals with you. Computerrr, KFC ten piece Family Meal." Bobby hears the machine make a odd noise and then watches as more food than he has ever seen at one time appears on a plate. Sef carries the food to a table and motions for Sarrah and Bobby to join him. Remembering what his Mother use to wish for after a hard day of work looking for food, Bobby asks, "Sef, is THAT a Replicator?" Sef, his mouth full of chicken, nods.

As the group is finishing eating, "Jacobs to D'Defet." Sef taps his Com Badge and answers, "D'Sefet here, go ahead Commmander." "We're done here Sef! About ready to pack up and get this traveling zoo on the road!.", Jacobs says. "I assume you have sssome of answers to my questionsss.", D'Sefet asks. "Oh YES!", Jacobs replies, "A Power Transfer Coil blew. You were lucky to land the thing in one piece!" "And my errorrr in navigation?", D'Sefet asks. "Looks like the coil's shielding had been degrading for a long time, with all the interference the thing put out, you were lucky to be only Sixty Light Years off eh!", Jacobs answers. "Isss vessel rrready to be abandoned?" D'Sefet questions. "All that is left to do is activate the Derelict Transponder.", Jacobs says. "Good.", D'Sefet begins, and then, "Do you have fix on Bobby'sss Camp?" "Yes, it is about four miles to the west, why?", Jacobs questions. "I want you to check Escape Pod'sss Logsss. Bobby remembersss hisss mother talking to, what he callsss box in there every night forrr many yearsss. We will meet you there when we beam down to get Bobby'sss belongingsss.", D'Sefet explains, adding, "That isss IF you want to go back to FI-9 with us Bobby!" Bobby almost chokes on the last piece of chicken he is eating as it dawns on him what Sef is asking.

Bobby, Sef and Sarrah beam down to the Camp and Bobby gathers his possessions. A few minutes after they arrive, Jacob joins them. Bobby shows Jacobs the box he remembers his Mother talking to, an old style Tricorder. Before they go Bobby, sensing he would be leaving this world forever says, "Sef do I have time to say good by to Mother and Mama Kitty?" "Of course Bobby.", Sef answers, then asks, "Do you mind if we come to?" "No, not at all Sef!", Bobby answers.

As they start for the grave yard, the group hears a sound echoing through the forest. Jacobs, remembering her childhood in British Columbia, asks, as she draws her Phaser, "WOLVES!?" "Howller!", Bobby growls. The Grave Yard is only a short distance from the Camp. The graves are marked by crude crosses and covered with stones to keep the forest animals from digging them up. The place is neatly kept and there are fresh flowers decorating two of the graves. Sef and Jacobs stay back as a sign of respect as Bobby approaches the two flower decorated ones. Carved on their crosses, names. D'Sefet can read on one Mother and on the other Mama Tiger. Bobby kneels between the graves and D'Sefet can hear him explaining to their occupants what is happening.

Kzinti are VERY superstitious! Even though they live in the 23rd century, they believe in curses, evil sprits AND GHOSTS! Sarrah being a more aware Kzinrret is no different. Because of this, she does NOT enter the Grave Yard. Instead she stands just outside of the clearing, watching. Being outside for a creature with heightened senses use to being inside can be a bit daunting! All the noises, smells and sights can overwhelm and distract. This is probably why neither Sarrah or D'Sefet knew about the danger until it was to late. It was the snap of a twig that betrayed the Howller's presence a heart beat before it sprang at Sarrah. All heads turn to see Sarrah on the ground struggling with and slashing at the Howller. Bobby screams, "NOT THIS TIME!" and although unarmed, sprints toward the fight.

Mission Log: Commander D'Sefet recording:

The Howller was a six foot tall, bi-pedal, Caninoide that Lieutenant Commander Jacobs called a Werewolf. I was able to grab Bobby as he ran past me and keep him from being injured. I want to commend him for his willingness, even though a unarmed Human, to try and intervene in a fight between two combatants, well armed with fang and claw. Sarrah was able to quickly throw the Howller off her and before it could attack again, Lieutenant Commander Jacobs, her Phaser set to Heavy Stun was able to stop the creature from attacking again. Sarrah suffered a few minor cuts that she treated herself. Bobby wanted me to destroy the Howller but I told him that the Federation tries not to do things like that unless absolutely necessary. I also pointed out the Howller was a nursing female, probably with a pup somewhere close by which explained her attack on a potential threat to that pup, at least in the mind of the Howller, Sarrah. We beamed back to the Bastet before the Howller regained consciousness.

Using the information from Hologram and Bobby'sss Mother'sss Personal Logsss, we have learned Lieutenant Commander Charles Hammerstad, hisss wife Lieutenant Elizabeth and their baby ssson Robert were assigned to _**U.S.S. Kronan NCC- 061224**_. The Kronan was attacked by unidentified vessel near sssolar sssystem we found Bobby in. On fire and in danger of Warp Core Breach, Captain ordered ssship abandoned. Lieutenant Hammerstad got her ssson and herself aboard Escape Pod with four other crew members and set course for close by Ssstar Sssystem where they had detected the two Class M planetsss. Lieutenant Hammerstad'sss Personal Logsss ssstated that ssshe was in contact with five other Escape Pods heading toward Ssstar Sssystem but after they landed she could not regain contact with any of them. We ssscanned the planetsss before we returned to _**FI-9**_. On the opposite ssside of planet from Bobby'sss Camp we found crash sssite of two other Escape Podsss but found no non-native life signsss. There were indicationsss of Humanoid remainsss however. I will leave it up to Ssstarfleet Command as to whether mission to recover Kronan'sss crew will be organized. As warning, we also detected a number of large packsss of Howllersss on planet. We did not detect any Escape Podsss or wreckage on sssecond, outer most, Class M planet.

Bobby . . . Robert is adapting well to his new life. To my sssurprise Sarrah had taken it upon herself to see to that. We were able to locate close family membersss, Second Cousins or something like that and arrange for them to come to _**FI-9**_ to meet Robert in the near future.

End Log.


End file.
